Operation: Denmark
by Jet Engine
Summary: Prequel to "Origin." Skipper, Manfredi, Johnson, and Hans (yes, the puffin) used to be on the same team. But everything changed after a mission-gone-wrong in Demark... My first fanfic. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own this story and my OCs (Annelise, Lovise, and Vibeke).**

* * *

**Operation: Denmark**

**Chapter 1: The ****_Mona Lisa_**

It was after closing time at _The Danish Museum of Art and Design_. One of the air ducts opened. Skipper (a short penguin with a flat head), Manfredi (a skinny penguin with somewhat messy head feathers), Johnson (a tall penguin with a crew cut), and Hans (a lean puffin) jumped out of it.

"Alright, men," Skipper said, turning to face his team. "Operation: _Lady in the Painting_ is ago. I'll head North. Hans, you head South. Manfredi, East. And Johnson, West. When one of you finds the painting, call the others. Then we can send it back to Paris, and return to our HQ back at Pittsburgh. Move out!"

Skipper and Hans bellyslid in their assigned directions. Manfredi was about to do the same, when he noticed Johnson hesitating.

"Is something wrong?" Manfredi asked.

Johnson looked at him. "I'm just a little unsure about the mission," he confessed. "I mean, Hans _is_ from Denmark. Don't you think it's weird that he just _happened_ to have intel that the most famous painting in the world was stolen and taken here-_to Denmark_?"

Manfredi shook his head. "Johnson, Hans is a nice guy. Okay, I'll admit that he's a little mischievous, but I wouldn't say-"

He stopped mid-sentence. He and Johnson looked up at the artwork in front of them. It was the _Mona Lisa_-the painting they had been searching for!

"Was that there, before?" Johnson asked.

"See?" Manfredi asked, grabbing a can of air freshener from seemingly behind his back. "Hans was right!" He sprayed the air freshener in front of the painting. Red security lasers appeared. "That's why _I'm _the smart one." Johnson rolled his eyes.

The two of them carefully dodged the lasers until they reached the _Mona Lisa_. They slowly removed the painting from the wall. Right when they did, an alarm went off. A security guard ran over to them and quickly snatched them in a net. The _Mona Lisa_ fell to the ground, miraculously unharmed.

Johnson looked it over. _Is her hair _suppose_ to be black? _he wondered.

Manfredi grabbed his walky-talky. "Skipper, come in, Skipper."

"Skipper, here," was heard through the walky-talky.

"Skipper," Manfredi began, trying not to let his panic show in his voice. "We've got a serious problem."

* * *

**Horray for cliffhangers! Please review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little behind schedule, but I blame school and homework for that.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Annelise**

The security guard took Manfredi and Johnson to animal control. They were placed in a cage that was barely big enough to fit the two of them.

"I can't take being trapped here!" Manfredi panicked. "I have no connection to the outside world! Is it day!? Is it night!?"

Johnson became both annoyed and a little confused. "We just got here," he reminded his friend.

"It's admirable the way you _always_ manage to keep you're cool."

Johnson shrugged. "That's why I'm the lieutenant," he said. "Now, ya got any options on how we can get outta here?"

"Just pick the lock," said a woman with a thick Danish accent.

Manfredi and Johnson looked over at the cage next to them. Inside it was a beautiful chinstrap penguin with slightly curled feathers on the back of her neck and bright green eyes.

"I'm Annelise," she introduced. Annelise picked up a paper clip from inside her cage and untwisted it until it became a straight line. She put it into the lock and jiggled it. The door to her cage opened. "This is how we get out and socialize around here."

"Take Johnson!" Manfredi was still panicking. "He's lived a full life!"

Johnson slapped him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Don't worry," Annelise told Manfredi. "A lot of the new guys go bonkers on their first day. Here, let me get you two out of there."

She picked the lock. "Thanks," Johnson said as he opened the door. "By the way, I'm Johnson and that's Manfredi."

Manfredi calmed down once he realized that the Dane meant no harm. "I've come up with an option. Annelise, is there anything around here that we can use to make a ladder?" he asked, gesturing towards the window high above them.

Just then, Hans and Skipper jumped through the window and landed next to the three of them. Hans was holding a grappling hook.

"Hans! Skipper!" Manfredi exclaimed. "You're here!"

Hans smiled. "We leave no man behind."

Then, Skipper noticed Annelise. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

He cleared his throat. "I'm, uh, I'm Skipper," he said shyly.

"Annelise," she replied. She looked him over, then said, "You look a bit to good to be a skipper."

"Well," Skipper giggled. "What can I say?"

"I hate to interrupt," Hans said, growing impatient. "But can we get out of here before I turn forty?"

"Huh?" Then Skipper snapped back to the present. "Oh, right. Men, let's-"

"I did _nothing _to deserve being trapped here!" Annelise interrupted. "If you all are escaping...I'm coming, too."

Skipper's eyes lit up. "W-well...I-I guess if it's okay with the team." He was blushing.

His friends looked at each other. Their leader was obviously smitten with this girl. She seemed trustworthy, so they said she could come.

Hans fired the grappling hook up at the window and the five penguins were taken up to the ledge and jumped out the window.

* * *

**Love at first sight-how cute! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 chapters down...several to go.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Innocent**

Once the birds were safely on the ground, Skipper turned to face Annelise. "Well, Dollface," he said to her. "I suppose we should get you back home."

Annelise gasped. "Home!?" she questioned in disgust. "As in, back to _Lovise_ and _Vibeke_!? Why don't you just feed me to a _leapard seal_, while you're at it!?"

Now everyone was confused. What was wrong with taking her home? Who were Lovise and Vibeke?

"Are you okay?" Hans asked.

Annelise sighed. "I'm sorry for my outburst. It's just...there was a...um..."

Skipper put his arm around her. "Tell us what's wrong," he said gently.

"Well," she began. "I guess it started about a week ago..."

"You see, I am-well, I _used to be_-a commanding officer at the Copenhagen Zoo. My unit consisted of my lieutenant, Lovise, and my scientist, Vibeke. We protected the zoo and the citizens of Copenhagen. However, after a while, the girls started keeping to themselves, whispering and giggling and what not. At first, I figured they were just excited about that alternative rock band, _Evanescence_, playing nearby. We all love that band, but that's not important. Anyway, one night, I woke up to get some water and noticed the girls sneaking out. Naturally, I had to follow them. I followed them into the sewer and finally realized what it was that they were being so secretive about. Turns out, there was some sort of _night club_ in the sewer! I don't know _how long _it's been there, or _why_ it was there, or if it's _still_ there, but it was there! And Lovise and Vibeke were in it! I caught them drinking booze like their lives depended on it! I said to them 'what the heck are you two doing here? This is beyond unauthorized!' Then Vibeke hands me a glass of what she _said_ was water. I didn't believe her, but Lovise told me not to worry. That they would never, _ever_, try to get me drunk. So, like a complete moron, I caved in and drank the 'water.' I wish I knew that it was actually a clear wine before it entered my body. I cannot remember exactly what happened after that, or how I ended up in animal control. Although, I've heard the other inmates refer to me as the, um...the 'one who stabbed a police officer in the eye...' but I don't remember doing that!"

"Well, when one gets drunk he or she will often experience what's known as a 'black-out.' During a black-out, the drunkee will do something crazy and/or completely out-of-character and not remember doing it. This caused by-" Skipper slapped Manfredi before he could finish explaining.

"You're not helping!" he said sternly.

"From what I can tell, it wasn't your fault," Johnson told Annelise. "It was your teammates. If they hadn't-"

"I know, I know," Now it Annelise's turn to interrupt. "What am I suppose to do, now? I refuse to even _look at_ those two again!"

"Manfredi," Skipper barked, turning to his scientist. "Options."

_You may like this option, Skipper,_ Manfredi thought. Then he suggested, "why don't we let her stay with us until she gets her life back on track?"

The female gasped with delight. "Could I?"

"I suppose..." Skipper answered, trying not to show how much he liked the idea of staying with this Dane.

* * *

They arrived at an abandoned log cabin in the forest. "We've been using this as our temporary HQ," Hans told Annelise. "You know, just until we complete our mission and return to America."

"You're all going back, soon?" she asked, sad at the thought of leaving Skipper.

"'fraid so," the leader answered, feeling a little upset, himself.

Then Johnson remembered something. "Skipper, can I talk to you..._alone_?"

* * *

**What does Johnson remember? How will Skipper react to it? Why are my chapters so short? Why don't you review so I can stop asking all these questions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**And the plot thickens...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Twist in the Story**

Skipper and Johnson walked outside. "It's about the mission-" Johnson began.

Skipper interrupted by groaning in annoyance. "Don't tell me this _another_ one of your suspicions about Hans."

Now Johnson was annoyed. "Skipper, the _Mona Lisa _didn't...look right. The woman's hair is suppose to be brown, right?"

"Right, so?"

"_So_, her hair was _black_."

Skipper let this information sink in, then said, "So there was a forgery in there? I wonder why no one else noticed."

"Unless someone put it there because they _knew_ we'd be looking for it," Johnson suggested. "Perhaps it was an inside job."

Skipper seemed to consider this, then smiled, amused. "Still suspicious about the puffin, Johnson?"

The lieutenant rolled his eyes.

* * *

Johnson woke up in the middle of the night, thirsty. He was going to get some water, when he noticed that Hans and Annelise weren't in bed. He looked out the window and saw them outside. He opened the door and rushed into a bush, so he wouldn't be spotted.

"Where did you come up with that cover story?" Hans was asking Annelise.

"I've been working on it," she answered. "Lovise and Vibeke are fake, of course."

"I couldn't help noticing the way you were looking at Skipper," the puffin said. "Did you accidentally inhale that 'love gas' our partner whipped up?"

"You mean that stuff that made Skipper fall for me?" the female asked. "I think so. Oopsy."

"I'll give you the antidote, later. As for Skipper, that stuff should where off once you break his pathetic little heart."

"But don't want to hurt him!"

"Okay, um," Hans seemed a little taken aback. "Why don't I you give the antidote, right _now_?"

Johnson couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Annelise_? Working with _Hans_? He had to tell Skipper. No, he _couldn't_ tell Skipper. His leader would just think he was being paranoid. Johnson would have to wait until he had more proof.

* * *

**Dun dun ****_Duuuuuun_****. Review...if you ****_dare_****.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with a new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tensions Rise**

"Skipper! Skipper!" It was morning, and Annelise was calling for the commanding officer.

Skipper responded. "Something wrong?"

"I have just received intel from my field agent-"

She was interrupted by her _real _colleague. "You have a field agent?" Hans asked, knowing that this was part of her cover story.

"Don't interrupt!" Skipper slapped him. He returned his attention to Annelise. "You were saying?"

"My field agent-who, for her own protection, shall remain anonymous-has just reported to me. She says the _Mona Lisa_ has been hidden in the Danish Embassy!"

"Sweet Home Alabama!" Skipper exclaimed. "Manfredi, options for-"

"Skipper!" Johnson couldn't wait any longer. He _had_ to tell his leader the truth about Hans and Annelise. "Can I see you outside for a minute?"

* * *

"This better be important," Skipper told Johnson when they were outside.

"I _know_ this isn't something you want to hear, but, please, just listen." Johnson told Skipper about Hans and Annelise's discussion. When he was finished, he said "we've gotta find you some of that antidote and-"

"Hold your horses, soldier," Skipper silenced his lieutenant. "Do you mean to tell me that my best friend _and_ the girl I...think is...in a way...appealing are _evil_?"

_Please,_ please_, say you believe me,_ Johnson thought hopefully. "Exactly!"

Skipper sighed. "Johnson, old friend, I have a sixth sense about who to and who not to trust, and that sense is called judgement. Are you telling me that I have bad judgement?"

"Not at all, sir."

"Well then," he slapped Johnson. "Enough of this nonsense! Don't say another word about your paranoid dillusions until you can find some _real_ proof. Proof that I can see with my own eyes. Is that clear?"

Johnson sighed, feeling defeated. "Yes, sir."

* * *

**Danish Embassy? That can't be good. Btw, Skipper isn't very paranoid...****_yet_****. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What will happen, next? Read this chapter to find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Proof**

The birds snuck up to the third floor of the Danish Embassy. (Manfredi suggested taking the elevator, but Skipper said that they'd be expecting that.)

"Split up and find that artwork," Skipper ordered. They took off in different directions.

Johnson, however, decided to follow Hans and Annelise, who were heading in the same direction. He hid behind some boxes and paid close attention to their conversation.

"There's got to be a way to open it!" Annelise was saying. They were standing in front of a large door with an electronic lock.

Manfredi bellyslid up to them. "A good shock should do the trick," he observed.

"Manfredi!" Johnson left his hiding place and ran up to his friend. "Manfredi, I don't think you should-"

"I know what I'm doing, Johnson," he interrupted. He turned to Annelise. "Think you could work up some good static?"

She was already rubbing herself against the rug. "Way ahead of you."

"You see, Johnson," Hans said slyly. "We've got it covered."

Johnson ran off to find his leader. _This could be the proof I'm looking for!_ he thought. He found Skipper. "Skipper, there's something I think you should see."

"Unless it was made by Leonardo de Vinci-" Skipper was cut off by Johnson grabbing his arm and pulling to the rest of the "team."

They saw Annelise electrocute the door with static. It opened.

"Excellent," Hans said. "Now that we got the weapons vault open, we can grab all that we can carry, and-"

"What in the name of Denmark's number one export is going on?" Skipper asked, confused and a little suspicious.

Hans, Annelise, and Manfredi jumped. They didn't hear Skipper and Johnson appear behind them.

"Well, well," Hans began. "I suppose you would like an explanation." Skipper nodded. "Very well. Let me start by handing over the antidote."

"Why would I need an antidote?"

"We'll tell you as soon as you take it."

Annelise handed the commanding officer a green glass bottle with a liquid in it. He drank it and was suddenly wobbling a little. Then, he nearly collapsed, and Johnson put his arm around Skipper in an attempt to steady him.

"Skipper, what's wrong?" he asked, worried.

Skipper's reply was a quiet, nonunderstandable muttering.

* * *

**What happened to Skipper? Wait a minute. Doesn't this kind of thing seem like a possible reason for Skipper's paranoia? Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! They gave me a little inspiration! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Not What It Seems**

"Relax, Johnson," Manfredi soothed. "He'll be fine."

Johnson looked at his friend. "How would you know?" he asked.

"Because we had no intention to kill him," Hans answered. "Only to have him on _our_ side."

"We? Our?" Johnson asked, silently praying that Hans didn't mean what he feared that he meant.

"Johnson," Manfredi began, a devious smile creeping onto his beak. "You know I arrived in Pittsburgh the same day Hans did. Although, I will admit that this was just a coincidence, considering that we already knew each other."

Johnson gasped. Hans _did _mean what Johnson feared he meant. Hans, Annelise, and _Manfredi_ were working together! Johnson thought back to what Hans said just the other night. _Did you accidentally inhale that "love gas" our partner whipped up? _Partner. He was obviously referring to Manfredi.

The lieutenant was beyond betrayed and furious. He wanted to scream. He wanted to attack the three birds. He looked at his leader. Skipper was shaking his head, as if trying to clear it. He was still a little shaky.

Johnson asked the traitors "what did you do to him?"

Annelise answered. "Manfredi calls it an 'evillizer.' It can make anyone evil. Once we get it in _you _as well, we'll be unstoppable! We'll rule Denmark with an iron fist! Well, I guess we do have more than one fist, but you know what I mean."

"What confuses me, though," Hans began. "Is why Skipper would just drink the stuff like an idiot, no questions asked."

That did it. That made Jonson do something he'd never done before-raise his voice.

"IT WAS BECAUSE HE TRUSTS YOU!" he shouted, madder than ever. "HE TRUSTS ALL OF YOU!"

The three stared in shock. They didn't know Johnson could scream like that. Another thing they didn't know, was that no one had ever double-crossed him, or broke his heart, before.

"You all took advantage of his trust!" He kept going. "Skipper thinks that you three know what's best for him! For the _team_!" Johnson was close to tears, now. He choked down a sob and continued. "Clearly, this '_Mona Lisa_ intel' was just a front so that you _monsters_ could reunite! Am I right!? AM I RIGHT!?"

"Sheesh," Annelise said, somewhat recovered from shock. "And we thought you were stupid."

Johnson was about to pounce on the woman, when...SLAP! Something hit him on the back of the neck. Hard. He became dizzy, but stayed conscious just long enough to hear Skipper say "that otta shut him up."

* * *

**WHOAH! Manfredi's****_ evil_****!? That's crazy! Review, or drink the evillizer. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this chapter's a little rushed, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Is It Over, Already?**

It was nighttime, and they were all back at the log cabin. The evil birds went to sleep, but not before they put an unconsious Johnson in a cage. When the penguin woke up, it took him a moment to remember what happened. The museum. Meeting Annelise. Hearing the discussion between her and Hans. His "best friend's" betrayal. The evillizer.

Skipper. His leader was evil now. Johnson was the only one who could save him. The only one who could protect Denmark. But how?

He saw the bedroom door open slowly and quietly. Skipper stepped through and closed the door. He tip-toed to the cage.

Johnson opened his mouth to talk, but Skipper covered it. "Shh. I'm busting you out of here."

"What?" the caged bird whispered, confused. "But...but I...but you drank the-"

"Shh!" the commanding officer silenced him. "Soldier, you know that the effects of Manfredi's sciencey-whatevers don't last very long."

It was true. When Manfredi created a potion-or something like one-the effects would come, but they didn't last. Johnson's hopes were lifted. He wasn't alone!

"Let's get you out of there." Skipper held up a bobby pin. "I took this from the female." He straightened the bobby pin, put it in the lock, and jiggled it. Just like Annelise had done during their first encounter with the Dane.

"Hey, Skipper," Johnson said, not completely sure he should be asking this. "Is that love gas still in effect? Do you still like Annelise?"

His leader sighed. "Well...maybe a little, but I'll get over it."

The cage door opened and Johnson stepped out. "Okay, now what?"

"Now, we get out of here, before the traitors wake up." They rushed out the door. "We'll catch the next plane to America and-"

"Wait a minute, Skipper," Johnson interrupted. "That's it? We won't even _try_ to stop them?"

Skipper smiled. "Before I came to get you, I called animal control. Told 'em there were some escaped animals in the old log cabin. They knew what I was talking about. Well, technically, I used the Speak-n-Spell, but I got the message across. Oh, and don't worry about the weaponry-I took out all the ammo, and tossed it out the window."

"Wow." Johnson was impressed. He knew his leader thought ahead, but not _this_ much.

Skipper gained a listen-to-me-that's-an-order expression. "Understand, though, that once we leave, we can't come back. We'll be hunted by those maniacs for revenge and/or joining their team."

"Since when are you so paranoid?'

"Since I lost trust in my own unit." Skipper smiled. "Except for a certain lieutenant."

Johnson smiled back. "Your my friend, Skipper," he said. "My _real_ friend, and I will _never_ betray you." And he meant it.

**The End?**

* * *

**And there you have it! Wait...is it really over? Please review!**


End file.
